


Don't wanna disappear

by DiegoBrandosGirlfriend



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Fear of Death, Gen, M/M, Paranoia, Reader has siblings, Reader-Insert, Taako calls you homie and rubs ur back, death talk, reader - Freeform, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoBrandosGirlfriend/pseuds/DiegoBrandosGirlfriend
Summary: I don't want to disappear.You vent to taako





	Don't wanna disappear

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad, johann play despacito

_"I don't want to disappear."_

 

 

It's late. Probably 3 am, you can't sleep, you're in one of your moods, you need to talk to someone but you're scared, you feel like it's selfish, making someone listen to your problems, putting your worries on them, but you feel like if you don't you might end up doing something stupid.

You walk down the lightly lit corridor, the room you're looking for should be close, you know your friend Taako usually stays up late, hopefully he's awake and can help you.

You're at the door, should you really do this? What if he's asleep? What if you wake up the others? Or he's busy? Your chest hurts and so does your stomach, you feel like you're going to throw up.

_"I need to do this, I need to do this."_

You whisper to yourself, you _can_ do this.

You take a deep breath, and knock on the door.

"Oh! Hey homie, what's up?" The green elf asked, gesturing you inside the room.

"What you doing up so late? Usually you don't stay up past 2." He sat down on his bed, patting the seat next to him.

"I just, needed to talk you know? And I knew you'd be awake." You said, looking down at the floor, not making eye contact,  _you can't._

Taako nodded. "Yeah, what's wrong?" You felt him put his hand on your back, you tense a little, usually you don't like physical contact but with taako, you're ok with him touching you. You tried to think of what to say, you know your feelings but you don't know how to talk about them. "I'm just...." You try, not knowing what to say next. "I'm...scared." You sigh the last part, closing your eyes. "About what?" He rubs your back, softly and slowly.

"I-i...I'm scared that...that I'm gonna die." You close your eyes tighter, you feel them start to sting,  _don't cry don't cry, not in front of him._

"Yeah? What else buddy?" He's still rubbing your back, he's talking softly.

"I don't want to disappear. I'm scared that when I die the voidfish...all my friends, my family, will all  _forget_ about me, if I get killed in battle  _everyone_ will forget about me- my brother, my sister, my parents, everyone."

You take a shaky breath, and open your eyes a little, staring at the carpet, you feel tears running down your face.

Taako puts a hand on your leg, still rubbing your back with his other hand.

"It's ok, take your time."

"Before I joined the bureau I...I used to have  _two_ older sisters. One of them was already in the beuro when I was a kid, I was  _11_ when I forgot everything about her, I knew something was wrong but I couldn't figure out what, until I joined the bureau 3 years back, I remembered  _everything_."

You tried your best to choke back sobs, it was embarrassng enough that you were crying in front of someone you liked so much, full on sobbing in front of him would make you feel worse.

"Hey, it's ok, take your time, it's alright to cry." He rubbed the hand on your leg softly, and started rubbing circles on your back to comfort you.

Trying to calm yourself down so you could talk, you take a deep breath.

"My sister...was 17 when she was killed in battle, my entire family forgot about her.  _I_ forgot about her. Even now, I can't talk about her to my family, my older sisters were the closest, and now one's gone and the other remembers nothing."

You put a shaking hand on the hand Taako has on your leg, he stops rubbing your back for a second, unsure if he did something wrong.

"T...Taako I...I just don't want to disappear. _"_

You look at him, for the first time since you've been here tonight, feeling your tears hit your hand as they fall off your face, you feel a choked sob coming through, you try to get your next words out fast before your sobs make you unable to talk coherently

_"I don't want to disappear."_

After that, you start to sob, Taako pulls you into a hug, resting your head on his shoulder, he rubs your back and softly talks.

"You won't disappear, not on my watch ok? I'm here. I'll protect you."

 

The morning after, Taako woke up with you next to him, you two were spooning, he didn't remember when that happened but he certainly didn't mind, he just hoped you were ok.

And what kind of shampoo you use, strawberries fit you, he isn't suprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hdjdjd the title is read as don't disa ppear  
> Dont diss a pear...
> 
> Thank u to a frien in a server I'm in for proof reading !!!


End file.
